


Laborous Work

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Doctor, Baby, Birth, Birthing, Burning pussy, Childbirth, Contraction, Dilated vagina, Dilation, Doctor - Freeform, Fetus, Hospital, IV - Freeform, Newborn Baby, Nurse - Freeform, Obstetrician, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, PUSH - Freeform, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Character, Pregnant Reader, Stirrups, Torn Vagina, Torn pussy, hospital birth, labor, pushing, tear - Freeform, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a hospital - You're struggling to push your baby out, your doctor is an asshole. Your legs are in stirrups and you're pushing as hard as you can. (1st person POV)





	Laborous Work

Just want to be at 10 cm dilated, legs in stirrups while I push a giant baby out. My short hospital gown rides up over my belly, I'm exposed to the room -- my body is drenched with sweat, legs spread open while I grunt and push.

Doctor: That's it, the head is coming. Keep pushing Ms. Y/n Me: *Bears down, my hole stretching impossibly wide. I moan lowly, It starts to burn, silent tears run down my cheeks. I strain, holding my breath as my face turns red.

*Doctor: Now give me a push for the head!!

Me: * I take a deep breath and push with everything I have, my belly contracts painfully, shoving the baby down. I feel the warm body slide down my birth canal, the head slowly shoving out. My vaginal lips are spread wider and wider, I feel like I will split in two. I start screaming and moaning, the pressure is unbearable. I feel myself tear as the giant head pops put of my pussy. I sigh in relief, it doesn't last long. Another contraction has me shoving the shoulders out. They're too wide, to big for my little hole. I scream and struggle, pushing in urgent spurts, I shove -- gasp --- then shove again. This goes on for ten minutes until the doctor loses patience and starts yanking the shoulders out forcefully

Me: "Yeeeeeaaaaah!!!! It HURTS!"I start to shake, and the nurses rush over and pin my legs into the stirrups, strapping me in. I am trapped and burning in pain, coated with warm sweat, blood running out of my hole as the pressure builds and builds.

Doctor: Push Y/n, push down on it! Push till it's out!

Me: *I screech, and bear down, the shoulders tearing my pussy as they spread me apart, and are pulled out of my birth canal. The doctor roars at me to PUSH IT OUT!!! There's a dribble of fluid and then *POP*, the baby is removed from my hole. I struggle to catch my breath, flopping back on the pillows, closing my eyes. The baby wails, and the nurses tell me to do one more push for the afterbirth.I strain down and push the fleshy organ out of me. I gasp loudly, blood streaming from my hole. I am exhausted and sweaty. I lay back onto the bed, my eyelids are heavy, I struggle to catch my breath. My hole is sore. The doctor rearranges his tools and settles once more between my open legs.

Doctor: Okay, now for the other

Me:I sit up in shock -- other baby?!

I didn't know it was twins! My belly contracts, HARD, and I push --- I push so hard, I just want it out of me. I moan in pain, it's so much larger than the other. It stretches me open as I push, I feel like it's ripping me in half as it It slowly moves down my hole, finally breeching my entrance. I keep baring down, gritting my teeth and grunting. My hands clutch the metal handles at the side of the bed. I shove down and down, moaning. The doctor tells me to stop pushing. Doctor: Your baby is breech, you just need to get the head out now.I tremble in fear, knowing that the large head is the hardest part. I feel the heavy bottle dangle outside of me, the baby's arms brush against my clit, giving me a small amount of pleasure. The nurses push me forward, fingernails digging into my shoulders, curling around my stomach and I bear down, groaning loudly.

Doctor: Nothing's happening Y/n, you need to push harder! Push!

Me: I ------- I can't! I sob, I'm too weak and tired from pushing. The nurse next to me rips off my gown and presses her arms down on my belly. Her pressure is too hard and I shriek and scream! My belly throbs in pain as she forces the head out of my hole. I push and push, and slowly feel the chin, *push* then nose *I strain and moan while I give a giant shove* and finally the forehead come down. I exhale quickly, then gasp and make one final hard push. I shove it out of my hole, my ears ringing as my entire body trembles. The massive head is almost out when I SCREAM! IT burns me, my hole is on fire!! I grunt and give a guttoral, low scream, shoving it downward with a huge push.

"Ahhhhhhaarrrrgggghhhhh!!!"

The doctor pulls it out of me too quickly, and I feel a rugburn all around my fleshy hole! I shriek -- exhale and gasp and gasp for breath. The baby cries, and the doctor yanks the placenta from me so hard, my butt almost slips off the front of the bed, then a gush of fluid spills out, making a giant puddle on the floor. My pussy burns and throbs, I feel drained, sweat coats my entire body, the sheets are soaked, blood stains the bottom of them, I'm barely conscious as I rest back on the pillows.

One of the nurses stiches up my tears, then wheels me to recovery. I feel a stinging and an emptiness in my birth canal and belly. The nurse attaches an IV to my right arm, so I can rehydrate. I close my eyes and drift to sleep, my pussy throbbing between my legs, the nurse puts an icepack between my legs, the cool temperature makes me numb.

I can't wait to get knocked up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos


End file.
